


Jacket

by paletteofseaglass



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paletteofseaglass/pseuds/paletteofseaglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is called in to fill in on a photo shoot. She doesn't realize until she gets there that Jeremy Renner is the subject</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 03/01/13 LJ rennerobsession Pic-Fic March Madness Challenge. The photo is of Renner in a striped jacket. It is from a photo shoot. The extra part of the challenge was that the jacket had to be a central part of the fiction. It is a work of fiction based on a photograph of Renner

The call came at 6 a.m., your friend in a panic because she’d messed up and no longer had the photographer for the photo shoot with the a-list celebrity. You weren’t exactly happy with the circumstances and you were busy making a list of complaints in your head when the celebrity turned around.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, it’s Jeremy Renner,” you looked around, oh thank god you didn’t say that out loud.   
“What the hell were you thinking?” Quietly whispering to your friend in the corner.   
“I didn’t think you would agree to it if you knew who it was,” she replied sheepishly. “I’m screwed, they aren’t happy that the photographer isn’t here, I don’t think they like the clothing selection,”  
She was about to go on when you interrupted and said, “Please, it’s Jeremy Renner, look at him, we could photograph him in a burlap sack and women would offer any number of sexual favors to him and you know it.” You noticed then that she had a weird look on her face, “Fuck, he’s standing right behind me isn’t he?”  She nodded. You turned and felt your face burn bright red. As you started to speak, he smiled and held up his hand. “So no matter what I wear, you can me look good, huh?”   
“Word around among those who have worked with you is that you’re extremely photogenic, so the answer is yes.”   
“OK, I choose something, you take some test shots and if you’re right then we stay and finish, deal?”  
“Fine.”  
He picked up a navy pinstriped suit jacket and a white tuxedo ruffled shirt. “OK if we pair that with your jeans?” you quietly asked. He nodded and went to change.   
A half hour later, everyone was gathered around the computer screen looking at the shots. Your favorite was one where he was seated, looking pensively over to the side. The minimal light was white and blue creating shadows and making that jacket and his beautiful eyes pop. There was another where he held the jacket over his shoulder, the shirt untucked, unbuttoned a little from the bottom, same light and shadows. You were thrilled and better yet, so was everyone else. He stayed and finished.  Every so often through the day you’d see him looking at you, a little smile playing on his face and damn if you didn’t blush every time. He came over before he left and thanked you, telling you he was impressed with what you’d done. You thanked him for agreeing to stay, you shook hands and he left, off to the next commitment. You figured you would never see him again, but you had some damn fine photographs and your friend owed you big time.  
Later that night, you looked through the photographs, a glass of wine in hand. The one on the screen was taken from the waist up, that damn jacket and he was just looking straight on at the camera, pantie-melting grin and all. There was a quiet knock at the door. There he is in the fucking jacket and shirt from the shoot no less.   
“I wanted to see if it was really true what you said earlier,” he said in a low voice.  
“So you stole that from the shoot?” you were blushing again.   
“I may have borrowed it.”  
He came in, you talked and yes there was an amazing night of sex. You thought a one night thing.   
That was a few years ago, you’re still together. He still has the jacket.   
Standing there now wearing it and nothing else.


End file.
